Fighting the Eighth Brother and SkekUng
This is the scene where Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka and our heroes fight the Eighth Brother and SkekUng in Twilight of the Apprentice (MGATSAoSWR). spots two lightsabers pulls them and activates them Ryan Heretic: What are those? Mac Grimborn: My old Inquisitor lightsabers. them I never told you, but I was once an Inquisitor. Rani: What is it, Kanan? Kanan Jarrus: This was a battlefield. The place looks scorched. Mac Grimborn: You see, at one time, Jedi Knights attacked the temple, and Vader sent me to solve the problem. I was the only one who survived. Ryan Heretic: Cool. And I guess he made you the First Brother. Kion: Guys? We should get moving. Ryan Heretic: Sure. Mac Mind if I have one of your Inquisitor lightsabers? Mac Grimborn: Sure, Ryan. Ryan Heretic one of his Inquisitor lightsabers don't realize that SkekUng and the Eighth Brother are spying on them Mac Grimborn: I sense we're not alone. Ryan Heretic: I think so, brother. Mac's Inquisitor lightsaber Eighth Brother jumps in as he and Mac lock blades Mac Grimborn: Eighth Brother. Eighth Brother: First Brother? Ryan Heretic: You know each other? Mac Grimborn: He's a member of the Inquisitorious. Ryan Heretic: Right. And I am the apprentice of Nightmare Nova, Sith Lady of the New Order. Eighth Brother: It has been a while, old friend. Mac Grimborn: Feels like a while as my brother, the Grand Inquisitor died. feels depressed to hear this Ryan Heretic: Well, that is sad. Eighth Brother: Yes, the death of the Grand Inquisitor was a surprise to the rest of our fellow Inquisitors, yet it presented them with new opportunities. Summer: Out with it! What are you doing on Malachor? Ryan Heretic: And tell us please, if you know what's good for you. Eighth Brother: I was charged by the Emperor to hunt down a Shadow. Rarity: Shadow? Ono: Hapana! Maul's the Shadow! That explains everything! Ryan Heretic: Maul? Kion: Heviy Kabisa! Just like the prophecy! Meg Griffin (EG): Prophecy? Fuli: What was the prophecy? Heretic steps up Ryan Heretic: I have heard about it. At the night of a desert planet with twin suns, Maul will meet his fate at Mac's hands. After his defeat, Mac will overcome the darkness of his scar. Mac's Inquisitor lightsaber at Mac and as a demonstration Bunga: Whoa. That is un-Bunga-lievable! jumps on as Cheezie blocks his attack Ono: Hapana! SkekUng! Ryan Heretic: Don't worry, Ono. I can handle him. Mac, how do you got this to double blade? Mac Grimborn: Try combining this two. Heretic combines Mac's two Inquisitor lightsabers Ryan Heretic: That is more like it. Time for Nova's apprentice to get the job done. Mac's Inquisitor lightsaber (EG) asks Ono a question Meg Griffin (EG): Since when did my boyfriend become Nova's apprentice? Ono: Since Mace Windu died. Common knowledge, really. Meg Griffin (EG): Makes sense. Heretic fights them as Ezra, Kanan and Ahsoka ignite their lightsabers Kion: Guess how many Jedi we have on our team, Inquisitor. Eighth Brother: Three? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Fight scenes